1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an animated action toy and more particularly to an action toy especially designed for use by young children and adapted to provide both visual and audible signals during play. More particularly, the animated action toy is especially designed for manually controlled movement over a support surface and is useful in developing hand/eye coordination by providing both visual and audible responses in proportion to manually controlled input applied to the toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of animated toys have been developed over the years for young children. A great many of these toys have provided audible signals when manipulated to move over a supporting surface and some toys have provided visual signals as well.